Love Struck
by DarkNet6
Summary: From near the end of season 3 of One Tree Hill Brooke Davis packs up and leaves Tree Hill without another word all the the way to Ohio. Heart broken and lost Brooke goes and joins the glee club. Meets some people like Santana, Puck, Kurt and Finn. Brooke starts over only to be reminded of the past over and over again. I don't own the shows One Tree Hill or Glee. I don't own any
1. Heartbreak

Chapter 1 Heartbreak

Horror, Sadness, Anger , Betrayal. That's all I feel. How could they? How could he? I thought I made him happy. I thought he loved me. And how could she? Peyton of all people, how could she do this to me? We grew up together, we were always there for one another. How could she just go 

after Lucas like that? She knew I loved him. She knew I wanted him and she just took him. 

You know what, I'm done thinking. I'm just going to go. Go somewhere far away from having to see their tongue's in each other's throats. I have just the place to go, Ohio. Hopefully my old pal Puck is okay for some company. 

Brooke calls Puck. Puck picks up.

"Hey Brookie, what's up?"

"Oh hey Puck Bear, nothing much. Just wanted to know if your up for me coming to see you." 

"Oh I would actually love for you to come. For how long would you stay for?" 

"I was thinking the rest of the school year. Like I would transfer from Tree Hill High to McKinley. And maybe if you don't mind, I would probably stay at your place." 

"Okay. Fine by me. But if you don't mind me asking. Why you leaving Tree Hill?" 

"I will explain everything when I get there, okay? Now I'll see you soon. Bye Puck Bear." 

"Okay, bye Brookie." Puck hangs up. 

Brooke lets out a sigh of relief. Brooke decides she'll start packing tomorrow. For now she will rest. 


	2. Ex-boyfriends

Chapter 2 Ex-Boyfriends

It's been about 3 hours since Brooke got up, showered, ate breakfast, and started packing. Suppressed Peyton and Lucas are not here begging for her forgiveness. Thought since they hurt her they would at least come and try to get her to forgive them. Not that she would, but it would have been nice to know that they at least felt bad for what they did. Brooke decided she's done thinking of them. She's going to finish up packing then maybe see Nathan and Haley before she goes. 

Time jump to Nathans.

Brooke quickly pull up to Nathan's and walk to the door. She knocks. Then knocks again, but no one answers. "I guess no one's home." 

Brooke decided to give them a call later. She doesn't want to have to stay in town any longer than she had to. I head to my car not noticing Lucas coming up behind me.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas says. 

Brooke quickly turns around now noticing Lucas appearance. She jabs her finger hard in his chest and shouts,

"Hey Brooke? Hey Brooke? Are you freaking kidding me Lucas? That's all you say? Not hey brooke you okay? Or hey Brooke sorry for SCREWING YOUR BEST FRIEND YESTERDAY. OR HEY SORRY FOR LYING ABOUT HOW MUCH I GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT YOU."

"Brooke please listen to me. What happened with Peyton was a mistake. It was never supposed to happen. I love you Brooke. I want to be with you not Peyton." 

"Well I guess you should've thought of that before you ended up inside of Peyton." With that Brooke marched to her car without another word. Once in the car, Brooke took one last look at Lucas. The first guy she ever loved. The guy that made her get up in the morning. The first guy that made her feel worthy of doing something good. The guy she had trusted more than anything. Was now the guy that took her heart shattered it like it was nothing. With the help of her once best friend. 


	3. New Town, New Life

Chapter 3 New Town, New Life

It's been hours since her encounter with Lucas and she can't help but think about what happened. She can't help think about how much it hurt. How sad it made her feel he didn't even care that he had hurt her. He didn't even try to apologize, he just made excuses. Once again instead of thinking about it, she shoved her thoughts and feeling away. She didn't want to feel the pain, she just wanted to forget. 

Time jump. Puck's house, Ohio

Brooke pulls up to a dirty town house near Pucks home. She quickly grabs her things and heads to the door. She quickly knocks on the door. When there was no answer she decided to call Puck. 

Brooke calls Puck. Puck picks up.

"Hello?" 

"Hey Puck Bear. Remember me?"

"Oh, hey Brookie."

"Hey Pucks, where you at?"

"Oh I just left school. Should be home in about 20 mins." 

"Okay. See ya soon." Brooke hangs up. Brooke sits on steps.

20 mins later

Rusty truck pulls up next to the house. Puck quickly jumps out and shouts out, "BROOKIE."

Brooke startled jumps up. Realizing it's Pucks, she runs and jumps in his arms and shouts just as loudly, "PUCK BEAR."

Pucks uneasily takes Brooke in his arms. He holds her as tightly as she is him. Puck would never say this out loud, but he really missed Brooke. Him and Brooke have been friends ever since they met in New York. They just clicked. Other than Finn and the glee club, Brooke was all he had. Having her here was going to be a blast. 


	4. Schools and Clubs

Chapter 4 School and Clubs

Today I start my first day at Mckinley High. I'm kinda scared. I've never been the new kid before, but I kinda like the change, it's different. 

Quickly I shower and get dressed. Today I'm wearing a light blue shirt, blue jeans with my brown jacket. 

Once dressed, Brooke heads out the door. Once downstairs she notices Puck is not here. So she heads towards the kitchen to make coffee. Once the coffee is made she pours some in a cup and starts to drink. After few minutes Puck comes running down the stairs. 

"Morning Brooke." 

"Morning. Coffee?" 

"Nah I'm good. You ready to go?" 

"I've been ready." 

"All right. Let's head out." 

Brooke and Puck head out to the truck. 

"Hey Puck?" 

"Ya." 

"Is there anything I should be aware of?" 

"Be careful around the popular kids. If you get too close they'll throw a slushie at you. And I don't want them to ruin your jacket." 

"Okay. Thanks for the warning." 

With that they head off. 

Time jump, School. 

Puck starts to pull up to school and you can't help but look at all the kids. How separate they are. Way different than how things were back in Tree Hill. 

Once Puck finishes finding a parking spot, you head out of the truck. You look around the parking lot taking a deep breath then start to walk. You start heading towards the doors. Before you head in you start to think if you could really do this. Really start over. Really forgot about what happened. 

Before you can second guess you feel a arm go around you. You glance up to see it's Puck. If it was anyone else you would've pushed them off, but since it's Puck you're letting the arm stay. 

Puck and you start to head inside. You look around to see everyone's eyes on you. Whispering and staring. All you could do was put a fake smile on your face and try to hurry past everyone. 

Once you and Puck are finally in the clear you say your goodbyes and he heads for for his first class. When Puck is finally gone you look to see what your first class is. You see it's algebra, the world's WORST class ever. 

Looking at the schedule you start looking for your class. You keep walking around, looking all over for your class. Finally for what feels like forever you find your class. You take a seat next to a girl who looks like she's eating her hair. You quickly move your seat far from her and wait for class to begin. 

Time jump. After Algebra. 

Bell rings and you practically jump out of your and out the door. Once out of the room and away from the hair chewing girl you look over schedule again. Seeing you have Biology next, you start heading to class. 

Once in class you're greeted by the teacher. 

"Hello I'm Miss. Tarri. Welcome to Biology. Take any seat you like." 

I look around towards the left, seeing popular, slutty, mean girls who are like I was back in Tree Hill. I start looking towards the right to see a bunch of guys who I believe to be on the football team eyeing me up and down. Not liking my choices I take one more around to see a boy in the back wearing from what it looks like to be a skirt. Thinking about it, I make my decision and head over. 

"Hey, is this seat taken?" I ask nicely. 

He looks up at me like I'm crazy and right when I believe he would say I can't sit he gives me an okay. I quickly take off my bag and sit. I look him over one last time and take my hand out. 

"Hi. I'm Brooke Davis." 

He answers and takes my hand. "Kurt Hummel." 


	5. Long Nights, Secrets Unleashed

Chapter 5 Long Nights, Secrets Unleashed

Ever since I met Kurt in Biology I couldn't be happier. I found out he is as crazy about fashion as I am. We spent the whole rest of the week talking about our favorite designers and our plans for the weekend. I told Kurt I had nothing planned so he invited me over to stay the night. 

Time jump. Home

Finally schools over, weekends here and I can gladly get my things to head over to Kurt's. 

I start to pack the basics. Toothbrush, pjs, slippers, hair brush, makeup, movies, and extra clothes for tomorrow. Once I'm packed I start to head over to Kurt's. 

When I get to the address he sent me, I get my things and head to the door. I knock. Right when I started pulling my hand back, someone already had the door open. 

"Hi I'm Brooke. I'm here for Kurt." 

"I'm Burt. Kurt's father. Come on in, Kurts downstairs." 

"Thanks Burt." 

With that I had on in down the stairs. When going down the stairs I see Kurt messing around in his closet. I come up with idea to scare him. I quickly and quietly sneak up behind Kurt and shout boo. He jumps, screams and puts a hand to his heart to calm down. While doing that, you fall on the bed laughing. Once calm Kurt gives you a stern lecture about scaring him. 

Time jump. Telling stories and secrets. 

"Yes Kurt. I was my school's bitch, slut, popular girl. But let's not forget you're your school's most talented, fashionable, loner." 

"I'm not the most talented." 

"You're more talented than that Rachel whats her face."

"Rachel Berry. And thank you. Now on a most serious note, if you don't mind me asking why you come here?" 

"I came here to get away." 

"Away from what?" 

"Away from having to see my boyfriend and my best friend having sex together again." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah. It's a long story." 

"Mind telling me. Probably make it easier telling someone." 

"Okay, where do I start?" Brooke shifts uncomfortably on the bed. Clears her throat. "Um, in the beginning my best friend was dating a guy named Nathan Scott. The school's most popular basketball player. Later on Nathan's half brother Lucas started to become more noticeable. Which made Peyton like him. Nathan started hanging out with tutor girl and later broke up with Peyton. I started to like Lucas, knowing Peyton liked him too. Before going after Lucas I made sure it was okay with Peyton. Which it was so I went after him. We started hanging out, then dating. Started caring and falling for him more and more. Than later Peyton's Dad goes

missing and she has to go find out if he's dead. So Lucas and her went to find. While I stayed back to wait for any calls. While they were away they almost had sex. After that trip and hook up they started to going at more behind my back. Than Lucas gets hit by a car, breaks up with me. And then I find out basically our entire relationship was him cheating on me. I ignored as much as I could, but I later forgave them. A year later Lucas and I get together again. This we were better than before. We were closer. In love. Then a few weeks ago I caught him in bed with Peyton. So now you see that's my story of why I left. Long I know." 

To Brooke talking about it did make it easier, but it also brought back the pain and anger and ache in her heart. Brooke slightly cried while Kurt hugged her tightly. 


	6. I’m Not The Only One

Chapter 6 I'm Not The Only One 

After sharing my life story and crying in Kurt's arms. We put on some music, sang and danced around till we got tired. We then watched some movies. Some were a little too emotional but, I continued watching anyway. 

About a hour later Kurt was passed out. Me on the other hand was still wide awake, so I decided I would go upstairs to get some water. I quietly get out of the bed without waking Kurt. Once out of the bed I head up the stairs. 

When I get upstairs I head towards the kitchen. I grab a cup and start getting some water. While the sink is going I feel someone eyeing me. I quickly turn around with my cup in my hand and without meaning to I spill whatever water that was in the cup on the figure now in front of me. 

Once the water hits the figure he mumbles something to quietly for me to hear, turns around and turns on the lights. Now being able to see, I now realize the man in front me. And how wet his hair and shirt are. I quickly find paper towels and start to dab his shirt. I then start speaking very fast to him. 

"Oh My Gosh. I am so so so sorry. I didn't mean to pour the water on you. It was a accident. I'm sorry so sorry."

He looks at me like I'm crazy. Then he smiles. "It's all right. Really it's okay. It's just a shirt, it will dry. Trust me you do not need to work up over water spilling on my shirt." 

I re-think what he just said and what I am doing then I start to laugh. I was laughing about how stupid I was being. 

"Hi sorry again for the water and the shirt. I'm Brooke." 

"Again it's fine. Also I'm Finn." 

"Well Finn, what's go you up this late at night?" 

"I could be asking the same thing to you." 

"Right. Okay how about this, I share what's got me up tonight and you can share if you like. Deal?" 

"Deal." 

"Okay well. Tonight with Kurt I talked about my cheating ex-boyfriend and my ex of a skank best friend. After talking about everything it felt like a weight has left my shoulders but, I still feel the pain. The ace in my heart. The sadness. The anger." 

For a moment it's quite. Then finally Finn speaks up. 

"I know what you mean." 

"Really? You know how it feels to have your heart ripped out of your chest twice. To be someone's second choice. To be made a fool of in front of everyone." 

"Actually I do. Both my girlfriends cheated on me with my best friend. Both ripped my heart out. Been made a fool of twice by the both of them. So yes, I do know how it feels." 

Once he's done talking I realize what a bitch I was being. This man in front of me has basically been through the same things as me and here I am saying I'm the only one who's been hurt. He's been hurt by not 1 but 2 girls and his best friend, yeah I really need to shut up. 

"Finn hey, I'm really sorry for being a bitch. I had no right to judge." 

"It's alright. By the way sorry about your dick of an ex-boyfriend and bitch of an bestfriend." 

I laugh and say, "It's okay. Also sorry about your idiot of an bestfriend and your horrible ex-girlfriends. No guy deserves to be hurt twice." 

"No girl deserves to be hurt twice ether." 

I smile at him. He smiles back. 

When I see he has looked away I grab my cup get some water and turned to face him again. 

"Thanks for the chat." 

"Thanks for spilling water on me." He says while laughing. I laugh along. 

"No problem. Night Finn." 

"Night Brooke." 

With that I head back down stairs into bed. Who knows what could come from the chat between Finn and I.


	7. New Friendships

Chapter 7 New Friendships

It's been a week since Finn and I had that talk during Kurt's sleepover and I can't help but think about Finn. I don't know why but, it felt like me and him bonded in some way. Like us talking about are cheating ex's and lying best friends brought us together. It's weird. Oh well time to get ready for school. 

Today I'm wearing my black tank top, black jeans and black jacket. I know that's a lot of black but, I'm really not in the mood to go all out today. 

Once dressed and ready to go I head down stairs. I grab a cup of coffee, grab my keys and head on out. 

(By the way Earlier in the story Brooke got her own car. Just forgot to mention it.) 

Time jump. School. 

I pull up in the school's parking lot only to see the football team throwing slushies at Kurt. I quickly hop out of my car and run over to Kurt. I get there just in time to stop what was happening. 

"Hey asshats, I'll leave Kurt alone if I were you." 

"Why would we do that darling." One of them said. 

"One don't call me darling. Two," taking a step closer. "If you don't back off I will tell everyone and i mean everyone that each and every one of you have an human papillomavirus infection. And if I were you I would leave. Right now." 

As soon as I was finished, they huffed and left. Once they were gone I looked over at Kurt to make sure he was okay. 

"Oh My God Kurt, what the hell happened? Are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't get here in time to stop this from happening." 

I look up at Kurt who was not responding. He looked like he was about to cry. I quickly pull Kurt into my arms and he starts to cry. He's mumbling how this isn't fair and he just wishes they would stop. I hold him tighter than before and whisper, "it's going to be okay Kurt. I promise. It's going to be okay."

When Kurt is finally calm we had on inside to the girls restroom. We spend like 30 mins making sure the slush was gone and Kurt was perfect again. 

We decided not to go to first period because it was almost done anyway. So we spent the time talking about the future. He tells all about going to New York and what it's going to be like. I share my idea in going to New York too to make clothes over bros bigger and to go to school. We agree to go together. 

Once the bell rings Kurt heads off to his second period. I head off to my, which is Spanish. 

When getting to my class I see a few seats taken. So I look around for a open seat. When I finally see one so I walk on over to see Finn's backpack on the seat. I nicely tap his shoulder and say, "hey Finn, this seat taken?" 

He looks up at me then to the seat. He grabs his bag and pulls the chair out. I take that as a okay so I sit and put my bag down. 

"Wow what a gentlemen. Do you always pull out a ladies chair for them?" I teased. 

He laughs and says, "I only do it for the special woman." 

"So I'm special, huh?" 

"Yeah I guess you are." He smiles at me. I smile back. We stare at each other for what seems like forever till finally he looks away. I try not not to be to disappointed. 

When turning back to face the front, I see a girl in a animal sweater glaring at me. I quickly turn away from her, still feeling her glare. I shift uncomfortably in my seat when the teacher Mr. Schue comes in and starts class. 

Whoever that girl was she sure as hell hated me. 


	8. Ex-girlfriends

Chapter 8 Ex-Girlfriends 

Ever since Finn and I had that moment in Spanish, the girl in the animal sweater has followed me around. Glaring and writing notes. At first I shook it off but then she took it to a whole nother level. Sitting close to me in class, and watching me at my locker. She follows me everywhere and it's kinda creepy. So I decided to confront her when I see her near my locker. 

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure." 

"Okay. What the hell is your problem?" 

"What?" She looks confused. 

"I asked you what your problem was." 

"What makes you think I have a problem." 

"Well for starters you glare at me every time you see me. You follow me around, watching my every move. And you know I'm kinda sick of it. So again what is your deal with me?" 

"Well you stole Kurt and Finn from me. My best friend and my boyfriend." 

"Sweetie I stole no one from you. Kurt I met in Biology. We became friends over fashion. Finn met at Kurt's sleepover. We talked and became friends. Ps you're no longer Finn's girlfriend from what I heard you cheating skank." 

As soon as I was done I walked on to class ignoring the crowd that was watching us. 

Time jump. End of school. 

Ring~~~~~~~~

End of the day was finally here and I had no idea what to do. So you head to your locker and start putting your things away. When you close your locker you feel a tap on your shoulder. You turn around to see it's Puck. 

"Hey, Puck Bear how you been? I haven't seen much of you lately." 

"Yeah sorry. With football and the glee club I been kinda busy. Sorry." 

"It's okay Puck. I've just missed you that's all."

"I missed you too Brooke. Hey, I wanted to ask do you want to hang out tonight. Like just you and me, movies, pizza and soda. You don't have to if you're busy." 

"Sure I'll love to. But quick thing, can we add ice cream to that list?" 

He laughs then says, "sure." 

"Yay." I cheer. 

Time jump. Home. 

Puck and I just came home from the store. We bought a whole bunch of soda and candy and ice cream. We also rented a few movies. The first movie we're watching is 21 Jump Street. It's one of Puck's favorite movies. 

After a few movies it starts to get late, so Puck heads up to bed while I stay to think. I think about how my life changed in a good way and how leaving Tree Hill made me feel happy again. 

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I hear my phone go off. I quickly hop off the couch and answer the phone. 

"Hello."

"Hey Brooke." 


	9. Flash From the Past, Date Night

Chapter 9 Flash From the Past, Date Night

"Hello." 

"Hey Brooke." 

"Peyton," I say with distaste. "Why you calling?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing and I wanted to find out when you're coming home. I miss Brooke." 

"Well I don't miss you and I am home. Also i'm good, happy even not that you care." 

"Brooke, I……… can we just try to have a nice conversation and put what happened in the past. I know I have." 

"It's easy for you isn't it? Being able to move past the part where you fall in love with my boyfriend twice, go try and steal my boyfriend twice. To lie to my face and act like what you two did was not a big deal. When it reality it is. To rip my heart out twice. To tell me to move past it when it happened twice. You know what Peyton? I really thought you were my best friend but, I guess I was wrong. Everything we've been through was a lie. Our friendship was a lie," Brooke shuts her eyes and bites her lip to keep from crying. "Do me a favor Peyton, don't call back." 

Once she hung up the phone Brooke falls to the ground crying. When Brooke was crying Puck woke up and came down stairs. He saw her on the floor he quickly ran up to her and took her in his arms. They sat there all night. Brooke crying and Puck holding her close. 

Time jump. School/Spanish. 

Brooke makes it to second period and sits in her spot next to Finn. She waits for him to come wanting to talk about her call from Peyton. 

From what felt like forever Finn finally comes into class. He sits in his normal seat and looks over to Brooke. 

Brooke looks into his eyes. She sees worry. Which means Puck may have already told him about her melt down last night. 

"Hey Finn." 

"Hey Brooke, Puck told about how you were upset last night. Is everything okay?" Great, he already knew. 

"No everything's not okay but, it will be." 

"Wanna talk about it?" 

"Not now. How about later at breadsticks? 7:00?"

"It's a date." 

After he said the word date you smile and look down at your hands. A date. You're going on a date with Finn and you couldn't be happier. 

Time jump. Home. 

Once you made it home from school, you started getting ready for the date. You quickly head into the shower making yourself clean. When out of the shower, you dry off and try to find the perfect outfit. 

After about an hour you finally found it. A simple red dress. You put it on and start applying make up. 

Time jump. Date night. 

When done and ready to go you head out to meet Finn at Breadsticks. 

Finally when you get to Breadsticks and park your car, you head to the door. 

When inside you look around to find the table Finns sitting at. When located you head over. You see him looking at the menu. To get his attention you coughed. Finn looks your direction. 

"Hey Finn, hope I'm not too late." 

"No of course not. You made it just in time," Finn looks you over and says, " by the way you look beautiful." 

Brooke looks down trying to hide her blush. While doing so she says, "You don't look too bad yourself." 

After saying that it was his turn to try to hide the blush. 

"So I guess you're still wondering what happened last night, right?" 

"Of course I'm wondering but, if you don't mind how about we talk about that later. I don't want to ruin the date just yet by making you sad. I don't want to see you sad." 

"Okay. Fine by me. I don't want to ruin tonight either." 

"Okay to start off the date lets play 20 questions. You first." 

"Okay, what's your favorite color?" 

Time jump. End of date. 

(Sorry guys) 

After dinner Finn and Brooke payed half and half for the meal. Once done paying Finn walked Brooke to her car. 

"Well tonight was fun. I really hope that we can do that again soon." 

"Ya me too," 

"Brooke?"

"Ya."

"I like you. A lot." 

"I like you too." 

"Good because that makes it okay to do this." 

Finn leans down to kiss you. You don't stop him. You don't pull away. You kiss back and wrap your arms around him. Enjoying the feeling of his lips touching yours. 

What feels like eternity he finally pulls away. Leans his head on yours. Both breathing heavily. You lean in for one last kiss. 

You both say goodbye, not realizing someone was watching. 


	10. Update On Brooke and Finn

Chapter 10 Update On Brooke and Finn

Ever since that night at Breadsticks Finn and Brooke were like attached to each others hips. Never apart. Never unhappy. They both felt good. Yeah some people were upset with them getting together, while others loved the idea.

Dating Brooke not only made Finn more popular, it also made him more happier. He was no longer that sad football player/singer who got his heart broken. He was now that popular, happy guy who was rocking it up in glee, running and scoring for the football team, and falling in love with the school's new girl from Tree Hill. 

Dating Finn not only made Rachel Finn's ex hate her, it also brought the attention of the school's cheerleading coach Sue. It also brought Kurt and Brooke closer. 

Being with Finn changed Brooke. She was no longer the school's slut or the girl who had her heart ripped out by her best friend and her boyfriend. She was now the girl who is popular, cheers for the football team, and who is falling in love with the school's quarterback/drummer boy. 


	11. Glee Club

Chapter 11 Glee Club

So far Finn and I have been dating for 2 months and I still haven't been in the choir room. I've always been curious to see what draws Puck, Kurt and Finn there. Maybe it's the joy of showing off their talent, and proving that there more than a football player or a geek. 

Brooke wakes up, showers and puts on black leggings, pink t-shirt and black jacket. 

She heads down the stairs, out the front door, taking her backpack, her phone and her car keys. 

Brooke gets in her car and drives to go get both Finn and her a cup of coffee. 

Brooke makes it to school and heads inside. 

Once inside she sees Finn and heads over. She taps on his shoulder and says, "morning boyfriend." She then leans in and gives him a quick kiss. When she pulls away she then hands him his coffee. 

He takes the coffee, looks up at her and smiles. As usual she smiles back. 

"Morning girlfriend." 

Finn leans in to kiss you again and she lets him. Brooke wraps her free arm around Finn's neck to pull him closer. They continue making out until someone clears their throat. 

Finn and Brooke break apart to see Kurt. Brooke needing to talk to Kurt she quickly leans up to Finn's ear and whispers, "we will finish this later." 

When Brooke finally lets go of Finn she rushes over to Kurt pulling him away. 

Once Brooke is sure they're far from Finn she smacks Kurt in the arm. 

"Ow." Kurt shouts, rubbing his arm. 

"You deserve that." 

"For what?" 

"For interrupting Finn and I." 

"Oh right sorry." 

"It's fine we could always continue what we were doing or what we want to be doing another time. Just promise me, you won't interrupt next time," 

"I promise." 

"Good. Now what did you want?" 

"I wanted to see if you would design Glee Clubs costumes for the musical. Cause all we have is old costumes which do not go for the musical theme and I have seen your work, you're amazing. Also I already brought the idea to Mr. Shue. He says he wants the glee club and himself to see your work first. So what do you think?" 

"I don't know Kurt." 

"Please, this will be a amazing opportunity for you. Designing the costumes for glee club will sure help your chances for college. Plus you get to hang out with Puck, Finn and I more." 

Brooke thinks it over. Weighing the good side from the bad. Seeing that there's more good than bad she decides to do it. 

"Sure, yes I'll design your guys is costumes if Mr. Schue says it's okay." 

The biggest smile Brooke has ever seen comes upon Kurt's face. He laughs and takes Brooke in his arms. Swinging her around. Brooke in the end starts laughing along.

After all the classes Brooke goes to meet Finn at his locker. 

When Finn comes, Brooke goes and leans in for a kiss. They kiss for a few minutes then finally break away. Brooke looks up at Finn and smiles. As usual he smiles back. 

Once their moment is done, Brooke proceeds to tell Finn about the conversation with Kurt. Finn then goes and does the exact same thing that Kurt did just with more energy. 

When the cheating and jumping is done. Finn starts to pull Brooke towards the choir room. 

Brooke seeing what he's doing, pulls away and stays where she's at. 

Finn turns around to see Brooke and says, "you okay?" 

Brooke nodded, takes a deep breath and heads back under Finn's arm. 

When they finally get to the choir room Finn looks at Brooke to make sure she's okay. Brooke looks up at Finn and smiles. With that they walk on in. 


	12. Party Time

Chapter 12 Party Time 

Since the meeting in the choir room Brooke has worked nonstop. She's been getting all the information for the musical Rocky Horror and measuring everyone to get the costumes just right. 

Brooke also has been meeting in the choir room while they are having rehearsals so she can gets some help when needed and to have Mr. Schue and a few others check to make sure the costumes are alright. 

(Brooke's in the choir room working on the costumes. The glee club people are finishing up rehearsal.) 

Right when Mercedes finished up singing the last song, Brooke was in the corner working on Santana's costume. She was now working on finishing up sewing on the apron. 

Brooke was so caught up in her work she didn't notice someone walk up in front of her. She was too busy working on the apron being put on right. 

Brooke gently bit on her tongue right when she started taking out the costume from the sewing machine.

When Brooke had Santana's future costume in her lap, she went to get up only to be brought back down by the figure in front of her. 

When sat back down in her seat, she looked up to see Santana. 

"Hey Santana, what do you need? Came to check on your costume?" 

"No I didn't. I came here to ask if you'll like to hang out. So, do you?" 

"Sure. What are we going to do?" 

"You and I are going to a party. So let's go to my house to get ready. I would go to yours I just don't want to see Puck, so yeah. Come on." 

"Okay, sure. Let's go." 

(Santana's house.)

"Okay, here's my closest borrow anything you want. I'll be in the bathroom getting ready." 

With that Santana walked out the room into the hall. 

Brooke walked into closet and started looking at the clothes. Once Brooke saw what she wanted to wear she went and started to get ready. 

(Party)

Once Brooke and Santana arrived at the party Santana left to go finds some of her friends leaving Brooke alone at the door. 

Brooke stood at the door for a few extra minutes until walking into the crowd looking for a drink. Once finding what she was looking for she started to drink. She ended up finishing it so she got another. 

After a while she started to feel a little buzzed, but that didn't stop her from continuing to drink. She continued to drink up to her 8th cup of beer. 

During the drinking, Brooke did some dancing. She danced with random people, sometimes she ended up falling over on them. 

Later in the night Brooke went home from the party, she ended up calling someone. She thought it was Finn, so she started talking about how she wished he was here and how much she would like to do some dirty things to him. 

She thought she called Finn, but oh boy was she wrong. 


	13. You Can Sing?

Chapter 13 You Can Sing?

After the party, Brooke ended up sleeping on the couch. In the morning when she woke up she had a massive headache and was way too sick to drive home so she called Puck. 

Santana Ended up sleeping with some random guy and left early in the morning. 

5 weeks since the party. 

It's saturday, Kurt asked Brooke to meet him at the coffee shop so they could talk and so she can meet his friend Blaine.

At Coffee Shop

Brooke walks into the coffee shop to see Kurt waiting at a table with a guy wearing some uniform. Brooke heads over to the table and sits down.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hey Brooke, this is my friend Blaine. Blaine this is one of my bestfriends Brooke." 

Brooke sticks out her hand says hi. Blaine shakes her hand and says hi back. 

When introductions are over Kurt asks if anyone wants anything. Brooke asks for a frappuccino. Blaine asks for regular coffee. When Kurt got all the requests, he heads over to the counter to order leaving Brooke and Blaine alone. 

"So," Brooke starts. "How'd you and Kurt meet?"

"Well I ran into him at school. He was looking around while I was headed to my Glee Club meeting."

"Wait, your school has a Glee Club too? Are you serious? What's with all these singing groups? They didn't have any back in Tree Hill."

"Tree Hill?"

"Oh that's where I used to live. Before I moved here." 

"Why did you move here?" 

"Well—" Brooke was cut off by Kurt coming back and handing out the drinks. 

"Here you guys are," Kurt says sitting down in his seat. "What were you guys talking about?" 

"Oh we were talking about you and Glee Clubs." 

"What about me?" Kurt asks looking up to you. 

Blaine answer before Brooke gets a chance.

"Just about how we met." 

"Okay. Well Blaine——"

Brooke stops listening when she sees a text from Finn. 

Drummerboy: hey babe.

Brooke: hi boyfriend. 

Drummerboy: you busy? 

Brooke: no,why? 

Drummerboy: I wanted to know if you could help me practice the solo. 

Brooke: sure I love help. Where do you wanna meet? 

Drummerboy: choir room. 

Brooke: Okay meet you there. Let me just say bye to Kurt first. 

Drummerboy: wait your with Kurt? 

Brooke: yeah we met up for coffee and I met his friend Blaine. Which BTW has the hots for Kurt. 

Drummerboy: how do you know?

Brooke: Finn a girl knows these things. See you soon. 

Drummerboy: Bye. 

Brooke turns off her phone and turns to Kurt and Blaine. She sees Kurt talking and Blaine listening while looking at Kurt with a longing stare. Brooke knows that stare very well. It goes back to her time with Lucas, but also to the beginning of her and Finn. 

Brooke hates to interrupt this moment, but she has to go. Brooke grabs her bag and things and looks to them. 

"Hey guys, I have to get going to meet Finn." 

Kurt's turns to you and says, "wait, why?"

"Finn needs help on working with the solo so I'm going to go help him. Anyways you two seem pretty occupied at the moment, you don't need me ruining your guys time together. BTW you guys are adorable, I ship it" 

Kurt and Blaine both go red and look down. Avoiding eye contact with the other. Brooke noticed this and says, "oh calm down you guys I was just joking." She goes to Kurt's ear and whispers, "I totally ship it. You go Kurt." 

Once finished Brooke pulls back grabs her things and walks to the door. She turns back and waved bye and walks out. 

Choir room

Brooke heads inside the choir room to see Finn dancing around. Finn doesn't seem to notice her so she continues to watch. When it seems like Finns done she starts to clap. 

"Woah go Finn. Shake those hips." 

Finn abruptly jumps and turns around to see Brooke. He looks down at the ground to try and hide the blush. 

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. Don't worry."

Brooke goes up to Finn and kisses him. Finn leans in more kissing back. 

What seems like forever they finally pull apart. Brooke looks up at Finn and smiles. Finn looks back at her and smiles back like always. 

"Hi drummerboy."

"Hey babe." 

"So what's the song you're working on?" 

"The songs called 'Faithfully'. I need to get the note right. So can you help me?" 

"Of course. Let me see the song first."

Finn hands Brooke the song sheet. She looks over all of the song and nods her head. 

"Okay let's get started. Sing only your parts, ignore the ones Rachel sings." 

"Okay." 

"1 2 3."

Finn starts to sing his part. 

Highway run  
Into the midnight sun.  
Wheels go 'round and 'round  
You're on my mind.

"Start again a little bit more softer and louder." 

Finn starts again. 

Highway run  
Into the midnight sun.  
Wheels go 'round and 'round  
You're on my mind.

Without thinking Brooke starts to sing Rachel's part. 

Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight.  
Sendin' all my love  
Along the wire.

When she finished she saw Finns mouth hanging open. 

"What?" 

"You can sing?"


	14. New Member

Chapter 14 New Member

"You can sing?"

Brooke looks up at Finn to see his mouth still hanging open and eyes wide of shock.

"Yes I can sing. Now can we forget about it?"

"Why? You're amazing."

"Cause I like doing fashion and I'm not into the whole singing thing."

"We could use you."

"What?"

"The glee club. The glee club could use you for sectionals." 

Brooke looks up at Finn and shakes her head rapidly. Finn takes a step forward about to say something when Brooke stops him. "No, no I can't help you. I can't sing."

"Why not Brooke? Your talented and we could use you to win. Glee club could really use your voice."

"Cause I don't want to. Now please forget about this. Please Finn." 

Brooke looks up at Finn then quickly walks out of the choir room. 

Home, Brooke's Room

After leaving Finn, Brooke came straight home to her bed. She curled up rocking slightly. She thought about what happened. 'Everything was going okay she was helping Finn practice then all of a sudden she opened her mouth to sing along. Why did she sing along?'

Brooke was pulled from her thoughts when Puck came in the room and sat on her bed. From the look he had, it looked like Finn told him. 'Did they tell eachother everything that happens to me?'

"Brooke, Finn told me what happened this afternoon."

Brooke looked up and decided to play dumb. "I don't know what your talking about. I didn't see Finn today."

"Don't play dumb Brooke, I know you saw Finn today and I know he caught you singing." 

Brooke decides to tell the truth, "fine, yes I saw Finn and he caught me singing whoop de do big deal."

"The big deal is this entire time you can sing and we wasted our time looking for more singers to join glee club when we had you. We could use you to win Sectionals Brooke."

Brooke looks down hurt, 'is that all I am, something for Finn, Puck and The Glee Club to use to win?' 

"At least think about it Brooke, cause we could really use all the help we can get," Puck said and then walked out of the room leaving Brooke to think if she should join Glee Club and sing for her bestfriends Kurt and Puck and her boyfriend Finn. 

Brooke decided that she will be apart of Glee and help them win. So after making this decision she texted Kurt, Puck and Finn to meet her in the Auditorium to tell them the news.

School, Auditorium

When Brooke arrived at the auditorium she saw that Puck and Finn were already here with their back to her. All they were missing was Kurt. 

Brooke heads up the stairs and shouts, "HEY PUCKBEAR, HEY DRUMMERBOY."

From Brooke shouting Puck and Finn both turned around and looked like they jumped out of their skin. After they both calmed down Finn respond to Brooke, "hey Brooke, why'd you texted us to meet you here?"

"Well I thought about what you both said and I choose to join Glee Club and help you guys win," saying this Finn and Puck both ran and hugged Brooke. From both of the guys hugging her she felt breathless, but happy. Pulling away Brooke asks the guys, "so what song should I use for my Glee audition?"

Finn and Puck decided Brooke should sing the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum with Puck. 

Thursday, 2:41 pm

Glee Club

School got let out less than a minute ago and the choir room was already getting filled up and Brooke and Puck were working on getting everything ready for them to sing. 

Puck taps Brooke and asks if she's ready. Brooke answered with a nice nod. During that exchange Mr. Schue came into the choir room and began the start of Glee Club.

"Whats up guys, how's everybody doing?" Mr. Schue says while rubbing his hands together. "Today we have a someone auditioning to Glee Club, so lets put are hands together for Brooke Davis singing Need You Now by Lady Antebellum with our friend Puckerman," Mr. Schue finished clapping his hands. (Sorry if this is not how Mr. Schue talks).

Brooke and Puck move to the middle of the choir room, Puck starts to play the guitar. 

(Brooke)

Picture perfect memories

Scattered all around the floor

Reaching for the phone 'cause, I can't fight it anymore

(Brooke and Puck)

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

(Brooke)

For me it happens all the time 

(Brooke and Puck)

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now

Brooke and Puck make eye contact, Brooke leans a little on Puck and Puck leans back. During this interaction Finn and Quinn is looking at them with a little jealousy and Rachel is giving Brooke a hateful glare. 

(Puck)

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door

Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before

(Puck and Brooke)

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

(Puck)

For me it happens all the time

(Brooke and Puck)

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now

(Puck and Brooke)

Whoa oh whoa

(Brooke and Puck)

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all

(Brooke)

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now

(Puck)

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

(Puck and Brooke)

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now

I just need you now

(Brooke)

Oh baby I need you now ooh ooh

Brooke and Puck finish the song looking at each other. Kurt looks at them with a knowing look, Finn and Quinn looks at them with pure jealousy and Rachel looks at them with pure anger and hatred. 

When the music stopped Mr. Schue got up from his chair clapping and says, "well I can say that I speak for everyone that you guys did a amazing job on that performance. Right guys?"

When no one said anything Kurt raised his hand and said, "yeah I agree with Mr. Schue, you guys were fantastic." Brooke looked up at Kurt and gave him a thankful glance, Kurt nodded back at her. 

After Kurt shared his thoughts Rachel thought she should as well so she stood up and said, "well I don't agree with Mr. Schue." Before anyone can ask why already knowing the answer Rachel went and stood right in front of Brooke and continued, "I don't agree because her voice was flat and off pitch. I believe Brooke should stick with designing her froppy distasteful clothes, instead of trying to sing cause her voice make my ears bleed."

"Rachel I underst…" MR. Schue was interrupted by a very pissed off Puck.

"You know what Rachel? I think Brooke is amazing singer and your just scared that shes going to steal your spot light. Also Mr. Schue I think you should let Brooke sing the duet with Finn at Sectionals."

"WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT! MR. SCHUE," Rachel screamed causing basically everyone to cover their ears.

After Rachel was done yelling Mr. Schue uncovered his hands and said, "I'm not going to make a decision right now, I'll make it later when we have auditions. So for now calm down please."

Rachel was not happy with the response she got from Mr. Schue so she let out an angry sound and walked out of the room slamming the door.

Mr. Schue let out a frustrated sigh and continued where he left off trying to ease the tension.

After glee club Kurt wanted to talk to Brooke so they went to Bread Sticks because they were both hungry.

Okay Kurt what is it you wanted to ask me? Brooke asked while taking a drink of her lemonade. 

Do you have feelings for Puck? Kurt asked getting straight to the point.

Brooke spit out her lemonade and starting coughing a little then asked, What?

Do you like Puck? Kurt asked again.

Brooke looked at Kurt like he was crazy then shook her head rapidly. No, no I dont like Puck like that. Why would you ask something like that? 

I saw the way you looked at him during the song.

Yeah and how did I look at him? Brooke question.

You looked at him in a way a friend isn't supposed to. Kurt answered.

Well I don't like Puck like that.

Good. 

After that discussion Brooke and Kurt ended up talking about Brookes clothing line that she's been working on, they decided that they should throw a fashion show concert type thing to show off Brookes clothes. 

Brooke also decided Kurt should be part of her clothing business as part owner.


End file.
